


you’re warm and soft and cute (so is your smile)

by allwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, SeokSoo, get the seoksoo tag to 100 challenge, it's bad lol bear with me, jeonghan and minghao meddle, lapslock, some chatroom, some humor and swearing, they're awkward and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwon/pseuds/allwon
Summary: it’s a snowy day and jisoo’s cold. he just wants to cuddle with someone warm. he gets a lot more than that. not that he minds, though.





	you’re warm and soft and cute (so is your smile)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobubbles/gifts).



jisoo props himself up against the headboard of his bed, pulling his blanket around him as he stares at the snow floating downwards outside. it wasn’t too cold inside, but their heater was still under repair. and he found himself shivering just looking out the window.

 

7:03AM, his phone read. too early to be awake, but too cold to go back to sleep as well. it was their day off as well. he would go to the living room, where the heater was actually working, but he didn’t want to risk waking up their lighter sleepers at this time, and especially on a day where they were taking a break. sighing, jisoo decides to mindlessly scroll through their social media, reading comments and blankly staring at the photos fansites have posted from their latest concert.

 

out of mere boredom, he decides to swipe upwards at a quick pace before randomly stopping on a random post. of seokmin smiling brightly at the camera. he travels further down the search and finds himself closely analysing, not staring at, the pictures of seokmin in their concert clothes. the suits.

 

“so handsome, looks good in everything, so bright and sunny it’s unreal,” jisoo murmurs nonsensically to himself, turning to the sight on his left.

 

and there is seokmin bundled up messily in his blanket on the other bed, softly snoring. he must be really tired, jisoo thinks, as he opens his camera app to capture this moment. he grins fondly at the cute image on the screen, and jisoo is filled with warmth - and mischief, because he could use this for his own benefit later. driven by these sly thoughts, he decides to share the photo with his forever partner in crime, jeonghan.

 

7:10AM

**chatroom (2): ouran high school twins**

_kaoru_ : _sent an image_

 _kaoru_ : for future purposes

 

however, all the playfulness quickly disappears once he looks at the time, and out the window.

 

7:10AM, and still snowing. it’s early and he’s cold. he has nothing to do. he doesn’t want to leave the room to brush his teeth or prepare some food. he can’t be bothered scrolling any further through twitter or instagram, and a game didn’t seem very appealing right now. at the moment, seokmin looks like the warmest thing in the room. seungkwan sleeps in absolutely weird positions so jisoo doesn’t entertain the thought for long. so, like any normal person would do, he shuffles out of his blanket, and quickly waddles his way across the room to seokmin’s bed, his feet protesting as they sensed the cold temperature of the floor.

 

after some trouble, he finds an edge of the blanket and opens the bundle that is seokmin and his blanket, and attempts to quietly burrow his way into the warmth. however, seokmin stirs and grumbles, unconsciously shifting his position to accommodate the change. jisoo, in response, immediately regrets his choice of action, and stiffens, hoping that the other wouldn’t wake up.

 

“hyung?” a sleep-ridden voice croaked out. it was soft, but jisoo felt it echo in his ears, along with his rapid heartbeat.

 

“a-aah, hi, seokmin. hyung is kind of cold, so you don’t mind if he stays here, right? i noticed you looked warm,” he blurted out, refusing to make any eye contact, knowing seokmin would be beaming widely despite just having woken up at this.

 

a small laugh confirmed his assumption, and his cheeks pinked at the thought that he didn’t need to look at seokmin to know what his face looked like when he was smiling.

 

“sure, hyung.”

 

“ok. thanks.”

 

silence hung over them for a bit.

 

and out of either bravery or embarrassment at the awkward atmosphere, not that he really knew, jisoo proceeds to wrap his arms around seokmin’s torso-

 

“if you wanted to cuddle, hyung, you could’ve just said.”

 

jisoo found himself hesitating, before glaring at the obvious teasing, only responding with a “hmph” as he bent his head downwards against the other’s chest. and subtly breathed in his earthy scent.

 

seokmin gave another tinkling laugh before wrapping his own arm around jisoo to pull him closer and throw the blanket over him, and jisoo, who could feel the vibration of seokmin’s chest, sensed the other’s chin finding it’s place on top of his head.

 

“just go back to sleep,” he mumbled sulkily.

 

“okay, okay, hyung. no need to get so pouty, i’m just teasing.”

 

“hmph, whatever.”

 

jisoo would forever hide the fact that he cracked a small, doting smile at the chuckle that sounded at his reply.

 

 

 

seokmin looked down at the mop of hair that was tucked gently against his chest. sparing a glance over to seungkwan’s bed, and thanking the heavens that he was still dreaming away, he quietly reached for his phone. making sure his phone was on silent, he snaps a picture before sending it to his chatrooms.

 

8:37AM

**chatroom (3): the best line = 97!**

_seokshine_ : _sent an image_

 _seokshine_ : guess who’s cuddling with me heh

 

 _mindog_ : holy shit im spilling

 

 _seokshine_ : D:<

 

 _mindog_ : chill it’s just to wonu hyung

 _mindog_ : _sent an image_

 _mindog_ : guess who’s cuddling with ME heh

 _mindog_ : he’s so cute he fell asleep while reading and he had his glasses on

 

 _meme8_ : even tho it’s cute it’s not a surprise @ _mindog_

 _meme8_ : i’m spilling too

 

 _seokshine_ : minghao, my bro, i trusted u

 

 _meme8_ : chill it’s just to jun hyung

 _meme8_ : who would probably spill to jeonghan hyung at some point cos he can’t lie

 _meme8_ : and jeonghan hyung has this radar that senses when shit’s going on

 _meme8_ : by the end of the day everyone will know congrats

 

 _seokshine_ : minghao wait

 

 _meme8_ : hm

 

 _seokshine_ : i’ll do anything just don’t spill

 

 _meme8_ : anything?

 

 _seokshine_ : as long as it’s within boundaries, yeah

 

 _meme8_ : make this your lock screen

 

 _mindog_ : alskdjas good one

 

 _seokshine_ : asldajsdjaslkas

 

 _meme8_ : then i won’t need to spill

 _meme8_ : it speaks for itself

 

 

8:40AM

**chatroom (3): lady GAGa**

_seok_ : _sent an image_

 _seok_ : pRoGRESS

 

 _soon_ : YES

 _soon_ : mY OTP is SAILING

 _soon_ : now’s the time my man

 _soon_ : be a man

 

 _seok_ : i said i’ll do it soon

 

 _soon_ : you’ll do it soon or you’ll do it, soon(young hyung)

 _soon_ : whatever, just do it

 

 _seok_ : but,,

 

 _soon_ : no buts

 _soon_ : we’ve had this talk a million times

 _soon_ : have faith and believe in me for once, seok

 _soon_ : if all goes wrong you have every right to not trust me ever again

 _soon_ : he likes you, we support you, seventeen is a family, we support each other

 

 

taking a deep breath, he turns off his phone and returns to gazing at jisoo, who was breathing rather soundly. it’s always easier when they’re asleep, he muses, and he leans down to press his lips against soft strands of hair.

 

okay, seokmin cheered himself on, when jisoo hyung wak-

 

“hm?” a sleepy whine came from jisoo at the action, and that was when seokmin realised. jisoo. had. not. been. fully. asleep.

 

it’s time for seokmin’s world to end.

 

“seokmin-ah, did-“

 

red alert.

 

“-you-“

 

abort mission.

 

“oh, wow, look at the time! i’m gonna go brush my teeth, you stay warm here, hyung!”

 

with that, seokmin scrambled out of bed, almost getting tangled in the blanket, and flew out of the room in a messy, and noisy blur.

 

“-pat my head...?”

 

shaking his head to clear his mind, because he had probably hallucinated seokmin patting his head, jisoo propped himself up into a sitting position.

 

“and is it really that late?” he muttered groggily, hands feeling around for his phone. when he found it, he clicked the home button to check. 8:47AM. it really wasn’t that late, and it was a rest day, so he wondered why seokmin was in such a rush.

 

wait. that was him on the lock screen. from the angle, jisoo could tell that the photo was taken when he was asleep against seokmin’s chest.

 

this was seokmin’s phone. not his.

 

“what.”

 

dropping the phone back onto the bed, he wonders why seokmin would have him as his lock screen. it’s not like he likes him back, right? jisoo had always been sure it was always just playful teasing, and had been content with that, despite knowing that his own feelings ran deeper than friendship.

 

but now? now, he wasn’t so sure. stumbling to his own bed to grab his own phone, he submitted an s.o.s to jeonghan.

 

8:49AM

**chatroom (2): ouran high school twins**

_kaoru_ : jeonghan what do i do

 _kaoru_ : seokmin has a photo of me cuddling against his chest as his lock screen

 _kaoru_ : i’m panicking this is like a prank right

 _kaoru_ : it’s not like he actually likes me back right

 

 _hikaru_ : hmm

 

 _hikaru_ : child

 _hikaru_ : don’t panic

 _hikaru_ : all will turn out well

 

 _kaoru_ : what

 _kaoru_ : how can you say that

 

 _hikaru_ : i just know

 _hikaru_ : anyways come here with your phone

 _hikaru_ : i feel like playing something

 _hikaru_ : and it’ll take your mind off all of this

 

 _kaoru_ : hmm ok i guess

 

 

8:49AM

**chatroom (3): lady GAGa**

_boo_ : ok so i wake up to loud running noises??

 _boo_ : someone explain

 _boo_ : also, who gives you the right to talk about this progress when i’m asleep

 _boo_ : this is DISCRIMINATION

_boo_ : anyways yeah hyung you should go for it

 _boo_ : don’t trust soonyoung hyung trust me

 _boo_ : i say you should go for it

 

 

“oh my god, hyung, i screwed up. he wasn’t supposed to be awake.”

 

soonyoung raised an eyebrow at seokmin who was positioned with his upper body on his bed, and the other half off of it.

 

“are you serious? you should’ve just been like, ‘yes, hyung, i did indeed kiss your hair because i like you, and i know you like me too, so, let’s date and become a two.’”

 

“it’s not that easy, hyung,” seokmin sighed, burying his head deeper into soonyoung’s blanket in a poor attempt to disappear.

 

“i understand, seokmin. but believe me when i say this would be easier on your heart if you tell him. even seungkwan says so.”

 

“seungkwan? where?”

 

“in the booseoksoon groupchat. here,” soonyoung stated, shoving his phone into seokmin’s face.

 

however, it wasn’t the messages that caught his eye.

 

“holy shit. i left my phone back in my room. he’s gonna see it.”

 

“see what? the groupchat?”

 

“my lockscreen. crap, i need to go get it now.”

 

thanks a lot, minghao. if seokmin’s world hadn’t ended before, it was going to end now.

 

 

jisoo had stepped outside of his room only to be ambushed, not by some more cold, but by jeonghan. he let out a squeal of surprise, only to feel his phone leave his grip.

 

“what the- jeonghan! give it back!”

 

jeonghan, though he lied down a lot, danced out of jisoo’s grasp easily. might as well put his hidden athletic ability to use, seeing as he was a man on a mission. as he fiddled a bit the phone, he slowly approached seokmin, who he had noticed had tried to inconspicuously go back to soonyoung's room with his phone in hand.

 

with a quick movement of his arm, he snatched that, too.

 

and with a voice that demanded attention, “hey, jisoo-ah, seokmin-ah! you two should like, totally, totally date! look at your matching lock screens!”

 

what a way to wake up the rest of the members. there were a series of “what?! matching lockscreens?!” - hansol, chan - and wolf whistles - seungcheol, mingyu, junhui - and “woo! seoksoo!” - soonyoung - that erupted from behind the room doors. cheeks flushing in embarrassment, jisoo stormed up to jeonghan with a deep frown etched across his face, and seized his phone back, before scampering back to his room without glancing once at seokmin.

 

who, startled at both jisoo’s lock screen and dramatic exit, took a step closer towards jeonghan, “jeonghan-hyung, that was out of line. hyung looked really embarra-“

 

“yeah, yeah, whatever. why don’t you go talk to him, seokmin-ah? about _why_ you guys have matching lockscreens.”

 

 

seokmin found jisoo hidden beneath his blanket. “hyung?” he tentatively called out, giving him a little poke.

 

no response, so here's another poke.

 

“go away, i don’t want to talk with anyone right now.”

 

okay, maybe a different approach would work.

 

“not even me? i thought i was your favourite, seeing as i’m your lockscreen.”

 

jisoo peeked out from underneath the blanket to take a look at the younger. from the grimacing expression plastered on the younger's face, he could tell that seokmin was going to patiently wait for him to start, so sitting up, and fiddling with his fingers, he mumbled, “about that - i didn’t mean to take a photo, really – it’s just, you just looked really soft and cute while sleeping and-“

 

“you couldn’t help yourself?”

 

jisoo’s babbling died down at the interruption, eyes wide. dazed, he nodded in confirmation, and in return, he received a dazzling smile.

 

“well, i feel the same, hyung.”

 

"what."

 

"as in, you were so soft and cute when you were cuddled up against my chest that i couldn't help but take a photo."

 

oh, jisoo thought. so, seokmin found him, especially when he was against his chest. then-

 

“do you wanna cuddle?” jisoo blurted out. as soon as the words were out in the open air, he could feel the heat creep up his neck and his cheeks burning and reddening. "sorry, that wasn't mean to to come out."

 

"at least you asked this time, hyung."

 

seokmin was quick enough to manoeuvre himself into a comfortable position as well as drag jisoo towards him before the older could land a punch for the snarky remark. it was easy like this, he thought. just in each other's presence, bathing in each other's warmth. no words, just mindless thoughts that weren't voiced. cheeky smiles and soft touches.

 

he took one look at jisoo, whose head was laid comfortably on his chest.

 

 _easier on your heart if you tell him_.

 

and before he could prevent himself, he found his mouth moving at a speed faster than his brain.

 

“do you want to know a secret, hyung?”

 

“yeah?”

 

ok. too late to back out now.

 

“well, you see, this morning. i thought you were asleep, so i kissed your hair because it looked soft and i like you, and now i know you like me too, so do you wanna date and become a two?”

 

a pause.

 

“if i wasn’t cold you’d be cuddling the floor right now, lee seokmin.”

 

seokmin snorted, "so is that a yes?"

 

"i'm still cuddling with you so of course it's a yes."

 

that morning, they found out a few things about each other. seokmin discovered that jisoo saved twitter fansite pictures of him on stage, "you're so handsome, how am i supposed to resist?" and that he liked to cling as close as possible when cuddling under the pretence that he was cold. jisoo discovered that seokmin had subjected the booseoksoon and 97 line to his pitiful pining, "not like you didn't whine to jeonghan hyung", and with a kiss, that he had not actually brushed his teeth because he still had morning breath.

 

seokmin would never admit it to his face, but maybe soonyoung was right. maybe it was that easy.

 

 

9:20AM

**chatroom (13): sebtin sebtin sebtin sebtin**

_sunnymin_ : _sent an image_

 _sunnymin_ : guess who's cuddling

 

 _meangew_ : hOOOOO is it finally real

 _meangew_ : are we safe from your pining

 

 _wonwoes_ : please say yes

 _wonwoes_ : then i'll be safe from mingyu's complaints

 

 _sunnymin_ : _sent an image_

 _sunnymin_ : is this enough evidence for confirmation

 

 _meangew_ : defiNITELY ENOUGH

 _meangew_ : TOO MUCH ACTUALLY

 _meangew_ : TMI MY BRO

 

 _sunnymin_ : don’t act as if you don’t kiss wonu hyung

 

 _vernope_ : wow congrats hyungs!!

 

 _chantheman_ : ^^^

 

 _jihoon_ : jun you owe me

 

 _nyeac_ : dammit seokmin you couldn't have held out for another week

 

 _naegahurricane_ : I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH SEOKMIN ANYMORE YES JISOO HYUNG HE'S ALL YOURS

 

 _booboos_ : TAKE HIM WE DON'T WANT HIM

 

 _t'cheolla_ : finally

 _t'cheolla_ : i don't have to suffer from jeonghan's elaborate planning

 

 _shuashua_ : what

 

 _sunnymin_ : what

 

 _h8_ : oh noes cheol hyung you've gone and done it

 

 _hannie_ : cheol

 

 _t'cheolla_ : woops

 

 

8:39AM

**chatroom (2): santa and his little helper**

_hao_ : hey hyung get a load of this

 _hao_ : i'm betraying his trust but he'll never know

 _hao_ : i got seokmin to set his lockscreen as jisoo hyung sleeping

 _hao_ : am i genius or am i genius

 

 _han_ : wait really

 

 _hao_ : yeah

 

 _han_ : hmmmmm

 _han_ : hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 _han_ : interesting 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh what is this? my late night/early morning adventures #2 - so it's kinda messy and all, this is word vomit i like to call a fic
> 
> guess who's too lazy to edit? tbh half these things weren't supposed to happen,,
> 
> anyways seoksoo makes me soft uwu please come shout at me about seoksoo on twt - @wxnshu !! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


End file.
